Our Conversation
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: A friend of mine and I got bored, and so this occurred. Spur of the moment.


_Hello, everyone! My friend DR and I wanted to put this conversation we made up just for the heck of it! I'll let her explain. DR?_

DR- Hey! This's DR speaking! I've never seen nor had th urge to watch Beyblade before, dodges rotten fruit but Mizu and I had nothing to do when she was spending the night so I, being the brilliant one I am, decided it would be fun to do a conversation with the cast of her favorite anime.

_Brilliant? Riiiiiiight. I have no idea what was wrong with us at the time we wrote this. I think it had something to do with the fact that it was one o'clock in the morning._

DR- Duh.

_Oh, shut-up. Anyway, I just thought that I'd warn you that everyone is in character, including ourselves._

DR- Well, if we're writing as ourselves, then we will act like ourselves.

_Smart-ass. Now, please . . . . ._

DR- Mizu . . . . . . . . . . . . says warningly

_Oh, come on!_

DR- Now! I don't feel like getting sued.

_Fine! We DO NOT own Beyblade, or any other anime we may use. Happy?_

DR- Very. Now, on with the show!

_My name will not be said, but my words are italicized. I'm special like that. _

DR- Special Ed.

_glares Just start the thing . . ._

DAY ONE

DR- Hello, everyone!! waves crazily

_Who are you talking to?_

DR- Them! points at wall

_sweat drops_

DR- Whatever. You said you invited some of your friends. When are they going to be here? Will they ruin MY clean house?

Max- What clean house? comes through the door, looking from side to side

_Max, did you have any sugar today? looks at Tyson and Ray who come through the door, nodding their heads solemnly, Kai behind them_

DR- Are these the friends you were telling me about?

_DR, this is Max, Tyson, Ray, and Kai. Guys, this is DR._

Tyson- HELLOOOOOOOO!!!! goes up to shake hands with DR AN -_ he's very excited about meeting DR. winks_

DR- sweat drops Uh, hi? hesitantly shakes Tyson's hand

Max- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! waves energetically

DR- Right. Ok, then. Hi, yourselves. Outta curiosity, do ya'll know how to KNOCK?!! AND MY HOUSE _IS_ CLEAN, DAMNIT! points to house that sparkles

Ray- Sorry, Max kinda stole something with sugar this morning and he's kinda hyper. As for your house, it's very clean. Umm . . . . . . whispers Are you going to say anything, Kai?

Kai- Hn.

DR- Looks at Kai You remind me of Hiei. turns back to Ray Um, did you say stole something? Never mind. Scratch that. I probably don't EVEN want to know. Hey, Mizu!! Did you hear from It-san?

_. . . . . . . About what?_

Tyson- screams in TM's ear WHO'S IT-SAN?!!

_Ahh! That hurt!_

Kai- hits Tyson Shut-up for once Loudmouth.

Ray- Max . . . . . turns to a happy, hyper, dancing Max STOP!!!!

_talking to Kai Thank you. sweat drops_

DR- talking to Kai Thanks for shutting Dimwit up. watches Ray attempt to stop Max You know, you two remind me of a mom and dad with two babies. ignores their shocked looks and turns to Mizu It-san was supposed to call me about our last job.

_What was it?_

Kai and Ray- WHAT?!?!?!

Kai- I'm gonna kill you for that comment . . . . advances on DR with death glare and knife

Tyson- For once, I'm gonna let you kill someone, Kai.

Ray- sweat drops Umm . . . . . Kai, uh, calm down?

Kai- snaps glare toward Ray making him shrink back in fear

DR- just stands there with eyebrows raised Ooooo. I'm shaking in me boots. Too bad they're in my closet. turns to Mizu We had to baby-sit some brat. sees Kai coming closer Do you have a problem? You're really starting to get on my nerves, damn it. If you're going to do something then DO IT!

Kai- growls

_Ray, get Kai outta here and to the kitchen. Make something._

Ray- What?

_getting annoyed ANYTHING!_

Ray- grabs Kai's scarf, and with Tyson and Max, drag him to the kitchen

_Don't worry about the kitchen, DR. Did ya have fun baby-sitting?_

DR- ARE YOU ING NUTS!!?

_laughs You knew I was gonna say it . . . . . . notices look Don't go there with me!_

DR- Smart-ass. No, we had to watch over a rich prince. His father was going to start a fight with It-san's master if someone didn't watch his "little man." sees Mizu laughing He tried to set It-san on FIRE!!!! I had to get him outta there before he killed the damn kid! Luckily, the ole geezer came home early. It-san was going to call me to see what Jackass said about our handling of the "case." . AND THEY BETTER NOT WRECK MY KITCHEN!!!!!!!!!

_Don't . . . ._

Ray and Tyson- yell from the kitchen DON'T WORRY!!!

_Worry . . . . Ray's good in the kitchen. Last baby-sitting job ya gonna do? Or are you gonna be stupid and accept another?_

DR- I didn't have a choice. I'm still in trouble for the last job I did. thinks of the explosion and smiles

_sweat drops . . . . . Do I WANT to know?_

DR- Probably not. Do you want me to tell you anyway?

_Don't you always?_

DR- Yep.

_eyebrow twitches Well?_

DR- I was told to capture a crook that was selling DD to humans and I sorta ACCIDENTALLY blew up the warehouse where he was located. He survived, so I can't see the problem.

AN(DR)- DD stands for Demon Drugs. Something that's in our story. Ok? Understand? Good. 

_sweat drops Well, at least he won't be doing that anymore, right?_

Ray- Do what? comes in with freshly made rice balls

DR- Something at my job. What's those? looks at rice balls

Tyson- Ray's special rice balls! Their good!

Ray- I kinda talked Kai into helping me with them. Would you like one? holds tray out to DR

DR- No offense, but I don't really eat.

_moans Oh, no. She's not going to eat anything. Again._

Tyson- WHAT?! But breakfast is the most important meal of the day!

_Well, would you like to help me make her eat?_

DR- Point 1: It's AFTERNOON!! NOT MORNING!!!!! Point 2: Would you like me to do to you like I do to It-san? Hmmm, Mizu?

_DR . . . . . . . . Do I need to call you-know-who?_

DR- I gotcha beat this time! We can't disturb him. He's "working."

_whispers Kai? Where's that rope and chains you got for Tyson?_

Kai- In my bag in the car.

_Could you get it and tie her up with them?_

Kai- raises eyebrow You really want me to do that to your friend? You wouldn't let me the last time that girl Jerrica came over. Which, by the way, she's very annoying.

_Whatever, but DR will probably be going somewhere soon, and I want her to eat._

Kai- Whatever. leaves without DR knowing while she's arguing with Tyson and Max about not eating anything

Tyson- YOU NEED TO EAT!!

Max- Have some of Ray's rice treats!

Ray- . . . . . . . lots of sweat drops fall

DR- "Rice treats?" sweat drops Uh, no thanks. I have to go now. Hey, Mizu, I'm going to go meet It-san instead of waiting for him to call. I'll be back soon.

_NOW!!!!_

Kai- drops down and forces DR into a chair, tying her up with chains and rope Done.

_Thank you. _

DR- looks at Mizu standing over her May I ask you what the HELL you are doing?

_Making you eat something before you go anywhere. OK?_

DR- Um, no. Not okay. I don't eat, and you know why.

Everyone else- raises eyebrow

_I don't care. You're gonna eat something, at least a little bit. Even if it's just a small crumb. How many times must I tell you to eat something?_

DR- I eat every now and then . . . . .

_. . . . . . Every other month . . . . . ._

DR- . . . . . . . and I don't want to eat right now. pause Now, I'm going to ask you nicely. Untie me. Please.

Tyson- Even KAI eats every day . . . . . even if its just a meal a day. Or something small . . .

_We're not gonna untie you until you eat at least one paddy._

DR- Go to Hell.

_Gimme a paddy, Ray. Kai, hold her. Tyson, you and Max help me shove it down her throat._

Everyone except Kai of course - OK!

DR- clamps jaw tightly shut

_DR . . . . . . please, JUST ONE! It's not gonna kill you._

DR- raises eyebrow

_I said please. Even It-san didn't say it when the jelly-bean incident took place._

DR- Death glare

Tyson- What jelly-bean incident?

_sighs She wouldn't eat anything one time, and It-san sat on her and forced her to eat jelly beans. _ AN(DR)- YES IT REALLY HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kai- starts chuckling Jelly-beans?

_Yep._

Kai- starts laughing with others

Ray- Why don't we bring that It-san guy here? Maybe he could help?

DING DONG

_answers door Oh, hi, It-san. Go figure . . . . ._

It-san- stops at the sight of DR tied to the chair and sighs She won't eat again, huh?

_Yep._

Tyson- WE'RE TRYING TO GET HER TO EAT!!

Kai- stares at It-san and bows his head in respect and agreement with what Tyson said

Ray- Nice to meet ya, but not really great under these conditions.

Max- HI!

It-san- sweat drops returns Kai's bow and turns to Mizu Did she clamp her mouth together?

_Yep. I even said please but she won't open it._

It-san- Well, I think I know one way to get her to open her mouth. Of course it'll be for her to start yelling.

DR- starts getting

_Could you?_

Tyson and Max- Ya! Could ya!?

Ray- a lot calmer Please?

Kai- groans Great, more of that bitchy yelling.

DR- GO TO HELL!!

_Quick! Get the food!_

It-san- WAIT!

Ray- Why?

It-san- Look!

Everyone- sees DR get up and walk to the door

_Wait!_

DR- walks out the door. Everyone hears a motorcycle revving up and drives away

It-san- Uh-oh.

Tyson- What?

It-san- She's .

_Shit. KAI! Why did you say that?!_

Kai- shrugs shoulders Hn.

It-san- You don't know what you did, do you?

Kai- raises eyebrow I made some girl get off, and yelling pisses me off! glares at Tyson and Max yelling at him, making them shut-up

_Kai . . . . . . This is not "some girl." Remember when I told you that she knocked a guy through a wall when he called her a bitch? Well . . . . that's the way she is right now. _ AN(DR)- Yes, I really did that. I can't stand being called a bitch_. (Mizu)- Believe it. _

Kai- blinks I didn't call her a bitch.

_Then what the HELL was that?_

Kai- I just don't like someone yelling at the top of their lungs. You know that.

_I know . . . ._

Ray- Why did she react that way?

It-san- Some things happened in her childhood. She won't tell me anything. What I know comes from her nightmares if she happens to fall asleep around me.

_She's told me most of what's happened, but I feel it's not my place to say anything._

Kai- Hn.

Ray- Oh. . . .

Tyson- quiet for once

Max- Oh . . . . .

It-san- I need to find her.

_That would be good. Could you?_

It-san- I don't want her to be put in jail.

_Yeah . . . . I'd go but . . . . you know . . . . ._

It-san- You don't need to be there. I doubt you could control her.

_raises eyebrow And you can?_

It-san- No, but at least I won't die in a fight with her.

Kai- Right. . . . snorts

_sighs Just go, It-san._

It-san- walks out the door

Tyson- Ok . . . . . what the Hell is going on?

Max- Kai made a comment to DR, and she stormed out , and then Mizu and It-san were deciding who was going after her, and then It-san left.

Kai- sarcastically Wow. Nothing gets past you, Max, does it?

_Let's not get into another argument. rubs head_

Kai- crosses arms Whatever.

Ray- Please don't, Kai.

Kai- leans against wall, closing eyes Hn.

_sighs, rubs head, and sits on couch DR's right. You are like Hiei._

Tyson- Who's Hiei?!

_sighs A friend of DR's._

Max- Is it really a bad thing about her getting angry?

_Duh, why do you think It-san got a serious face for once?_

Max- Oh, sorry.

DING DONG

_answers the door again. Oh, hey, Toshi._

Toshi- Hey. Is Shad in? _ AN(Mizu)- Shad is what some of our friends call DR. Nickname. Plus, she HATES it when they call her that! _

_Nope. Long story, so don't ask, K. What's up?_

Toshi- Shad said I could come by and she would help me pick out an anniversary gift for Josh. _ AN(Mizu)- Just so you know, and don't get confused later on, Josh and Toshi are married. Yes, they're gay. Nothing wrong with that, right? Good. _

_Well . . . . um . . . ._

Toshi- What?

_Ummm . . . . . She kinda got like REALLY , so . . . . . um . . . _

Toshi- Never mind. Who her off?

_Uh . . . . Kai . . . . unknowingly. He caller her yelling . . . . . . uh . . . . . bitchy. Ummm . . . . . Well, you get the idea_. _rubs head_

Toshi- Yeah, I get the idea. Tell Shad I'll call her later. walks out

_Ok . . . . ._

Kai- raises eyebrow

_Don't say a word._

END DAY ONE

DR- See! I told you! I'm normal! They're scary!

_Riiiiiiiiight! Whatever you say!_

DR- Oh, shut-up! I've only gone crazy a FEW times! crosses fingers behind back

_A few? laughs_

DR- Whatever. Ok, folks, come see us again to see how I torture, I mean get along wonderfully with these boneheads, I mean gentlemen!

_You have been warned, readers. Take this time and multiply it by 2 or 3 to see how "funny" it's gonna be!_

DR- Write us! Review, review, review! Review for my SANITY!

_For her sanity! whispers and for me!_

DR- mumbles Brat.

_Please R&R, my faithful reviewers! Just a head's up, our friends Toshi, whom you all already met, Josh, his husband, Naki, another friend of ours, and Tre, another friend, will be coming in. Be warned. Also, the Blade Breakers will be back as will other anime characters! So, I would appreciate it if you all would vote and tell us who you all would like to see come in the next chapter. Here are the categories:_

_**Yu-Yu-Hakusho**_

_**Inu-Yasha**_

_**Gundam Wing**_

_or __**Saiyuki**_

_R&R please and hopefully we can get started on the next one!_


End file.
